


Our Own Playlist

by Likethecolorblue



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lawyer Boyfriends, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likethecolorblue/pseuds/Likethecolorblue
Summary: Can a mere curiosity turn into a declaration of love?





	Our Own Playlist

For Sonny and Rafael was hard matching their days off, so every day spent together at home was a pure bliss.**  
**

Miraculously, that Sunday they were free from their respective jobs and Rafael invited Sonny to stay at his home.

After a morning cuddling in bed and a brunch cooked by Rafael, they were chilling, still in their pajamas, on the sofa when Sonny looked up from his phone.

“Rafi, what about making our own playlist on Spotify?” he asked, uncertainly.

Rafael closed his book and took off his glasses before looking at Sonny, one of his eyebrow raised. 

“Okay, okay.. Maybe I don’t want to know your opinion. I just want to know, I don’t know.. Do you have a song that reminds you of me?”

“Let me think about it.. Mmh.. No, I don’t have one. Sorry.” Rafael said with his best serious face.

“I don’t believe you, liar! I want to know that song now. C'mon _amore mio_!” he shamelessly pouted like a baby.

“You’re right, I’m guilty!” he exclaimed, inviting Sonny to sit between his legs. Sonny obeyed without a word, his back on Rafael’s chest. “_Corazón_..” he whispered, putting a kiss his neck and hugging him from behind, “of course, I have a song that reminds me of you, but..”

“But?”

“But i think that this is kind of private and I’m… embarrassed, okay? Can you believe it? A grown ass man, a fucking ADA who is afraid of nobody, being embarrassed of sharing these personal things with his boyfriend. And now tell me that I’m stupid, I deserve it!”

Sonny turned his head and gently kissed Rafael’s lips. “You’re not stupid, _amore_. I understand that, after all we started to date just few weeks ago, but please, never be embarrassed of sharing your thoughts or secrets with me. I’ll never judge you.”

“DreamingofyoubySelena.” he said it in one breath.

Sonny frowned and tilted his head because he didn’t understand anything about what his boyfriend said.

“Dreaming of you by Selena.” repeated Rafael.

“Do you know Selena, right?”

“Of course I know her, but, sincerely, I don’t remember that song..”

“_Mi sol_, some times I forgot how young you are.” Rafael tightened his embrace and started to murmur a familiar melody, “_Corazón_, I can’t stop dreaming of you, _no puedo dejar de pensar en ti_,” he kissed Sonny’s earlobe, “I can’t stop dreaming, _como te necesito_, I can’t stop dreaming of you, _mi amor como te extraño_.”

Sonny closed his eyes, letting being lulled by Rafael’s warm and deep voice. “This is so beautiful Rafi.. Those words are..” but he couldn’t finish the sentence because Rafael captured Sonny’s lips in a tender kiss.

“When I understood that my feelings for you were changed, I have to admit that I was scared because I don’t even remember the last time that I fell in love with someone. However, this fear doesn’t stop me to always think about you. You are the last person I think before sleeping and the first one I think in the morning and _te amo, te amo muchísimo mi amor_. I can no longer think of a life without you and your love.”

Sonny felt his eyes tearing up. He just wanted to know if Rafael had a song that reminds of him and instead he received a declaration of love. He turned around, facing Rafael, and returned the kiss, then he lied down between his legs, his head on Rafael’s chest.

“Do you want to know which is my song?” he asked, looking forward to tell him.

“Mmh..” Rafael whispered while caressing, with the tip of his nose, Sonny’s hair.

“Starlight by Muse.”

“By who?”

Sonny tossed him a scandalized look.

“I was joking, I swear, _mi amor_!” his laugh filled the living room.

“I just want to hold you in my arms!” he sang passionately, without hitting the high note.

"Where can you find another boyfriend more romantic than me?“

"Objection! I’m the most romantic between us.”

“Your objection is overruled! But if the DA Rafael Barba would like to discuss this super serious matter in another place, I would like to recommend the second door on the right.”

“Lawyer Dominick Carisi Jr, are you implying that you would discuss it in my bedroom?” Rafael asked with a fake outrageous expression on his face.

Sonny jumped down from the sofa. “Catch me if you can, old man!” he yelled while running through the hallway and slammed behind his back the door of Rafael’s room. Was he in trouble for calling him ‘old man’? Maybe, but he was sure that it would be a pleasant trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading♡
> 
> p.s. english is not my first language, please forgive any mistakes.


End file.
